


It Doesn't Get Easier

by notsurewhat



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsurewhat/pseuds/notsurewhat
Summary: After the last debate in Las Vegas, the couple finds it hard to say goodbye to each other.





	

She had just finished her last debate, as they were both working the crowd and talking to people, Bill sometimes glanced over at her. He was so proud of his wife and his heart almost exploded because of it. He had always known that Hillary was much better than him, ever since the first time they spoke to each other and he had always know that she'd be president of the united states one day. He was very grateful that she stood by him and worked her heart out for him all those years for his own political aspirations. Now her time had come and as he had said numerous times this past year on the campaign trail, there's no person more qualified to be president at this moment in time than Hillary. So maybe it all had to be like this, maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he kept staring at his wife and not focusing anymore on what he was actually doing: shaking hands, greeting people, and taking pictures. Bill didn't mind this part of it at all, he was used to it but he'd usually focus on the people in front of him, people often said that he made them feel as if they were the only ones in the room. Tonight, however, he kept being drawn to Hillary.

He couldn't wait to get a few moments alone with her, he'd be staying in Las Vegas to campaign and she'd fly back to New York tonight so they wouldn't have a lot of time together before she had to leave. It was their life right now, they were more apart than together because it didn't make sense to campaign together too much. He was of more use doing his separate events so they could cover as much ground as possible. Whenever they could they would try and be at their home together, or if possible meet elsewhere to at least spend the evening and night together. It would soon be over though and while life would of course change again and she'd be busy, at least it would be different than during the campaign or even during her time as Secretary of State.

Once they were done working the room, they walked back to their cars with Chelsea and Marc and hugged them before they got in separate cars. Chelsea and Marc were headed to the airport already and he and Hillary would go back to their hotel where he'd be staying alone and she and her aides had some things to pick up to take back to New York. Billy was looking forward to a little bit of quiet time with her, even if it was only 15 minutes or 30 minutes.

He needed to hold her, to hug her tight, to kiss her, to smell her, to properly say goodbye. He knew they didn't have time for more than that, as much as he wanted to show his wife in a more physical way how proud he was of her but he'd be content if they got a little time together. Bill knew they would though, she always set a little time apart when they were not leaving together so they could have a proper goodbye and often that was the only alone time they'd get. Especially before these debates, Hillary had been preparing herself thoroughly and he hadn't seen much of her but it was worth if of course because she had been amazing.

In the car, he moved his hands towards hers, she looked at him and he smiled at her still beaming with pride. “You were amazing, you know that? I'm so proud of you...”

Hillary smiled at him “Thank you darling.”

“I love you so much Hillary.”

Unlike him she was less comfortable talking like this in front of their secret service detail so she squeezed his hand and whispered softly “Me too.” 

She also wished she could stay in Las Vegas with her husband tonight but unfortunately things were what they were. It was important that he'd stay in Nevada and she had things to do early in the day in New York tomorrow. They made it this far, they were going to get through these last weeks of campaigning. This was the life they had chosen after all. She let out a little sigh, she had gotten used to being apart so often. In a way, that was, on the surface she had gotten used to being separate from him but in reality she missed him and his presence, and she knew he did too. She missed talking to him except for on the phone, which they did daily. She missed his hand in hers. She missed his arm around her. She missed his body next to her in bed. Even after all these years it was not something that had become much easier. They sat in silence during the short drive to the hotel, their hands entangled and him stroking her hand with his thumb.

Walking to their hotel room in silence, Hillary leaned in to him as he slung one arm around her shoulder. Saying goodbye never was easy even though it had become such a routine. Both their aides knew that they wanted some time for themselves so his quickly said goodbye as they walked passed them when they came to a halt before their room, and hers informed her at what time they were supposed to leave for the airport. Inside, they sat down on the couch in silence, her nestled into his arms she closed her eyes for a minute, savoring the moment as she absentmindedly played with his fingers. 

“I'll miss you.” She spoke softly “I know this will all be over soon and I'm in it with all my heart but it's just hard sometimes.”

“I know babe, I know.” He kissed the top of her head and wrapped her in his arms a little tighter “It's weird huh, even though we've done this for so long it's not something you ever really get used to.”

Hillary looked up at him and he instantly leaned down to kiss her, her tongue immediately looking or entrance he didn't hesitate giving her just that closing his eyes and enjoying the taste and feeling of his wife.

“I wish we had more time but just know that I will make up for lost time as soon as possible” he grinned as they broke the kiss. “I'm so proud of you, you can't even imagine, and I got a big urge to show you.”

She winked at him “A big urge you say?”, her hand which was roaming his chest wandered down to his crotch as she raised an eyebrow at him “I see...”

Bill let out a huge sigh “Darling, please, don't, you'll leave me suffering and you know I don't like to take care of things myself. Unless you feel like giving me a call later.” Now it was his turn to wink at her as she blushed a little. They had tried phone sex but it had never been something she could completely commit to.

“I'll think about it...” She moved her hand up slowly as she leaned in for another kiss.

They sat in silence for a bit longer, savoring their time together. Usually they'd be talking but for now they just wanted to be together for a little while and cuddle. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock on the door, there was never enough time.

“I guess it's time.” Hillary let out a little sigh as they both got up.

Their hands still clasped together, they walked over to the door where he wrapped her in a tight hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

One quick kiss, they broke the hug, and she grabbed her purse before walking out of the door smiling at him one last time before she greeted Huma who was on the other side of the door and left him standing alone in silence.


End file.
